Lembar Baru dari Diary Hari Itu
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: [AkaFuri] Memulainya kembali setelah seorang Akashi Seijuuro membaca diary yang ia temukan


**Lembar Baru dari Diary Hari Itu**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Akashi.S x Furihata.K

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

I support Minor Pairing! [5/5 Complete Minor OTP One Shot Fic Self-Challenge!] Fic ini didedikasikan untuk Kesetaraan dan Kesederajatan OTP, tidak ada OTP Mayor dan Minor, semua OTP itu sama karena kita semua itu sama.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

-=Furihata Kouki POV=-

Musim semi waktu itu, aku melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya, ummm, entah kapan itu yah?

Waktu itu aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh, ummh, anu... maksudku, sekarang juga, aku masih hanya melihatmu dari jauh. Waktu itu kau ada di tengah keramaian dan tidak sengaja melihatku, aku masih sangat muda waktu itu.

Waktu itu kita beda kelas, jadi setiap hari aku ke kelasmu seperti orang bodoh, melihatmu dari kaca jendela luar, benar benar gemetar dan takut, kalau saja kau menyadariku waktu itu, aku bisa mati karenannya, tapi syukurlah, banyak diantaranya kau tidak menyadariku, mulai dari hari itu ada sesuatu tentangmu yang timbul dari dalam diriku.

Benar benar terlihat bodoh yah aku yang waktu itu, sampai akhirnya aku memberanikan diriku untuk bertatap muka denganmu, waktu itu aku ingat kita bertiga dengan Kuroko-kun, aku berfikir kau akan menyakitinya, tapi dugaanku salah.

Akhirnya, kita bisa saling bicara dan saling mengenal.

"Kouki!"

"Akashi, umm ada apa?"

"Kau baik baik saja bukan? Hari ini kau baik baik saja kan?"

"Eh mengapa memang? I-iya aku baik baik saja, Akashi sendiri hari ini bersemangat bukan?"

"Tentu, bodoh."

Aku suka caramu mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu, entah kenapa aku suka caramu mengataiku bodoh.

Jauh didalam dirimu aku bisa melihat, sosok dirimu yang kesepian, aku berusaha mengeluarkan sisi itu dari dirimu, aku harap aku bisa.

Kapan yah aku terakhir berdua denganmu? Berbicara mengenai banyak hal yang tidak penting sebetulnya, kalau tidak salah kau yang mengajakku waktu itu.

Setelah pertemuan pertama kita, kau jadi semakin sering menemuiku, aku suka, tapi aku tidak bisa bilang terus terang kepadamu.

Akashi itu, seorang yang polos dan berani bertindak, serta sebenarnya, kau itu orang yang benar benar terus terang, aku tahu itu, entah kenapa memikirkan dirimu yang seperti itu membuatku makin menyukaimu.

Yang paling kuingat darimu adalah, perkataanmu waktu itu

"Karena Kau adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagiku, maka, yang paling penting untuk hubungan kita berdua sekarang adalah sebuah kesabaran."

Melihat wajahmu yang merona saat kita mencoba melangkahkan hubungan kita ke tahap yang lebih jauh, aku tahu kau gemetar, begitupula denganku, aku takut, dan malu.

"Akashi—"

"Maaf..."

"Eh? Akashi?"

"Aku benar benar minta maaf tapi aku tidak bisa menatap wajahmu Kouki, maksudku, kau jangan melihat kearahku seperti itu!"

Aku benar benar tidak mengerti untuk saat pertama, tapi akhirnya aku mengerti, saat kau mengatakannya untuk kedua kalinya, kalau kau harus bersabar dalam menjalin hubungan kita.

Aku tahu aku memalukan waktu itu, tapi aku tahu, kalau cinta itu, memang tidak bisa menunggu.

"Kouki, apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Seijuuro! Kau tidak perlu menahan diri, aku tidak apa denganmu."

Benarkan? Aku memalukan? Sebegitu inginnya aku memilikimu.

Mengapa?

Karena dimataku yang nampak adalah, sosok seorang raja yang kesepian, seorang diri dibalik sifat Tirannya. Ia membutuhkan seorang teman, aku ingin menjadi teman, ah tidak, orang yang dicintai oleh sang raja yang kesepian.

Kau benar benar berarti untukku.

Hanya saja aku memiliki keberanian hari itu, merengkuh sepuluh senti terakhir yang terpaut diantara kita, mungkin, kenyataan pada hari ini akan berbeda dari semestinya.

"Akashi!"

"Kouki-"

"Aku..."

"Aku ingin menciummu Kouki, boleh?"

"Tapi, aku, maksudku, Akashi kan-"

Aku mendorong tubuhmu, aku tahu mungkin, kalau saja aku bisa merengkuh hal itu lagi, kita tidak harus bertengkar seperti ini.

Aku mencintaimu Akashi, Aku juga tahu kalau kau mencintaiku bukan?

Aku hanya seorang pengecut yang terlalu percaya diri dengan apa yang dihadapanku tanpa menghiraukan kenyataan.

Bahwa dirimu menyukai Kuroko-kun.

Aku masih ingat, saat aku menulis semua hal tentangmu, semuanya, halaman ini, dan halaman lalu yang kutulis saat kita masih bersama.

Cinta pertamaku.

Sebuah rahasia yang hanya kita berdua yang tahu.

Sebuah cerita yang panjang, namun terasa singkat, bisakah aku menunggu lagi? Menunggu sebuah penantian panjang lainnya?

Andai saja aku bisa mengulangnya kembali, dan mengambil jarak sepuluh sentiku waktu itu, mungkin kita tidak harus berakhir seperti ini.

Furihata Kouki

-=Normal POV=-

Mata Akashi terbelalak, diary yang ia temukan di bangku taman yang baru saja ia singgahi, adalah milik mantan kekasihnya, Furihata Kouki.

Akashi menemukan sesuatu, sesuatu yang selama ini hilang dalam dirinya, dan hanya jika dia bisa-

"Aka...shi?" sayup terdengar suara Furihata muncul dari balik semak yang ada dibelakang Akashi, iris heterokromatik itu pun terbelalak.

Bagaikan doanya yang di jamah seketika, orang yang benar benar ingin ia temui berdiri dihadapannya sekarang.

"Ano itu..." Furihata gemetar.

Akashi melihat tubuh chihuahua miliknya itu gemetar dengan rona pada wajahnya, langkah pertama yang ia ambil, akan merubah semuanya.

"Ano!" seru Furihata.

Akashi tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum manis.

"Aku tahu aku bukan anak kecil lagi sekarang, segalanya sudah berbeda, maka dari itu-"

"Kena kau~" Akashi mengunci bibir ranum itu dengan sebuah ciuman manis.

"Aa—"

"Dengan begini, semuanya sudah lunas bukan?" Akashi memeluk tubuhnya yang masih gemetar, dan kini tubuh gemetar itu pun menangis.

Jarak sepuluh senti yang menjadi hutang mereka selama ini, sudah dibayar lunas oleh Akashi, di hadapannya, sekali lagi, setelah penantian yang panjang.

Bagi Kouki, itu adalah sebuah permulaan baru dari penantian panjangnya.

"Aku ingin—"

Belum sempat Furihata menyelesaikan ucapannya, jari ramping Akashi menempel di kelopak merah muda yang terkatup itu, membuatnya berdebar luarbiasa.

"Kau dan ceritamu itu Kouki, apa boleh aku menulis ulang semuanya itu dalam sebuah lembaran yang baru?"

"Unn..." Furihata mengangguk dan mendekap tubuh itu erat, wangi yang ia rindukan, dan kehangatan yang ia rindukan, kini kembali bersamanya, dan ia merasa kali ini, akan lebih lama dari sebelumnya, bahkan, akhirnya saja, tidak bisa ia lihat.

Furihata menutupnya, menutup lembaran lamanya bersama Akashi, menguncinya rapat, dan memulai semuanya dari awal kembali, bersama orang yang ia cintai.

"Tadaima Kouki."

"Okaeri Akashi."

~FIN~


End file.
